tell me why
by kyaijay15
Summary: kagome is sick of inuyasha always running off to see kikiyo so she sang, but during that time was comforted by a cold deamon? please read


this is my first one- shot

its about kagome and sesshomaru

i really hope its cute a

anyway review...please

a/n i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters

except for kay (she's mine) lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"come on kagome were leaving" inuyasha shouted at her

" yeh, yeh im coming" kagome replied

inuyasha and the gang were staying at old lady kaede's hut for the night. miroku is fighting with sango as usual, shippo her adoptive son is playing with kirara, everyone is there and happy, but inuyasha was not. he went out a while ago and thought no one would notice. after a few mins she followed him to inuyasha's forest. where she found a fammiliar sceane played before her eyes. it was inuyasha and kikiyo (a/n kinky hoe) being lovey dovey.

"inuyasha when will you come with me" kikiyo asked trying to be seductive (a/n ewwww)

"soon love, as soon as i get the jewl in one piece" inuyasha answerd back not noticing kagome's scent

"but what about that reincarntion of mine" kikiyo said as she pouted (a/n ugly biatch)

"i dont care, i'll probably dump her somewhere or something, o donno" inuyasha montoned

kagome couldnt take anymore of this. she already knows that inuyasha doesnt like her, like he likes kikiyo but that, what he said just caused him excruciating pain in her heart. so she did the only thing she could do at the moment. run. she run and run to some place as far away as she possibly could. cuts and bruises all over her body, nothing could stop her now.

but she knew, a handsome lord of the west wached her every move. kagome and sesshomaru has been seeing a lot of each other lately. he was the only one who comforted her, and made her feel loved. he was the one who cared for her when no one else did....he was her knight in shining armour.

meanwhile back with inuyasha

inuyasha just left kikiyo to find the others, but not until he smelt the stench of naraku. he followed it to the same spot as he was with kikiyo. looking past the trees and the bushed he saw kikiyo and naraku kissing passionately under the tree him and kikiyo has just been.

"oh naraku, please take me away... i cant stand being with that inu any longer" kikiyo moaned to naraku (a/n barf...barf)

"i cant kiki we need him for the jewl shards" naraku replied nibbling on her ear

"fine but afterwards" kikiyo asked

"sure my love" naraku answerd

inuyasha heard the whole thing, his heart ripped to shreads, and he ran the same way kagome did. now he knows how kagome feels like. he heard a song with the most beautiful voice singing it, only finding kagome to be the one singing the song.

kagome

kagome is sitting down on a rock in front of the moon, she felt peaceful and started to sing her heart out.

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

"kagome" inuyasha whispered as he stepped towards kagome

kagome flinched and looked back "yes inuyasha" she replied

just then the handsome lorg of the west came out of the shadows and behind a few feet from kagome.

inuyasha was just bout to him him with the tetsuiga when kagome stepped in front of him shielding him from any of inuyasha's murdureous attacks

"kagome what are you doing that's sessoumaru, the enemy"inuyasha shouted abviously in rage

"he isnt to me!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted back "he's the only one that cared about me, comforted me, and loved me, when you were away with your dead bitch kinky hoe" kagome continued

inuyasha felt guily and hung his head low. he now knows how much pain she's in, because he felt it too. but she felt ten fold of what he was feeling

"i cant take it anymore inuyasha.......goodbye" kagome said turning around anf coming to sesshoumaru, who held her bridal style and left

inuyasha was devistated, not only that kikiyo was cheating on him, but he lost kagome too.

he thought and thought about it deciding that he messed up big time. he could still recall her song and to tell you the truth he didnt know why

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omg that was soo sad for iuyasha but oh well

he hurts kagome, he pays lol

anyways please review

and i know i didnt use my character kay but oh well

this is not for kikiyo lovers

because sorry and no offence but i hate kinkihoe

sorry

till next time cutepuppy002 sighning out


End file.
